


Pride

by DestielHardcoreLove



Series: Bendriel Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Bendriel, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Biker Benny, Cute, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Pride Parade, Shy Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Samandriel's first time ever doing something so daring as dressing up in a cute skirt and joining his very first Pride Parade.  One little accident and a motorcycle ride later Samandriel's life changes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Feminization

 [](http://s112.photobucket.com/user/smp06185/media/PridePoster_zpsip37h0hw.jpg.html)

 

 

 

Samandriel stared at his childhood best friend Castiel Novak with wide eyes.  Castiel had never been shy about how he dressed and wasn’t one to believe in gender roles.  And usually, Samandriel didn’t care either.  Whatever made his friend happy made him happy as well.  There were times yes that he too wondered what it felt like to wear pretty things but always shied away from it.  He was raised in a very strict home where Castiel was raised in a very open minded one.  Chuck Novak was never one to deny his children anything, it wasn’t exactly a secret that Samandriel’s mother Naomi hated Chuck.

 

Like he said, he was used to the different ways Castiel would dress but this….this stole his breath.  Castiel had an amazing body, tanned and muscular with a very lean tummy.  He was a swimmer and a dancer with the body to show for it.  This new little outfit did nothing to hide that he was proud of how he looked and Samandriel could only stare.

 

The skirt was short, almost three inches above his knees in a black and yellow stripped pattern with little plastic bees pinned where the suspenders would have clasped onto.  The shirt was a soft cotton vest that he only had zipped up halfway and stopped about an inch above his belly button, that was pierced.  The shirt was open enough to reveal at least one of the silver barbell piercing his nipple.  The yellow and black striped socks made Castiel’s legs look even longer as they led down into really adorable black mary janes.

 

Castiel had been saying something to him, his hands gesturing excitedly but Samandriel didn’t hear a word.  He couldn’t stop staring at his friend who did a little spin once he realized Samandriel wasn’t going to actually answer him.  

 

“Cas...um...you look….wow?” Samandriel laughed softly, knowing his cheeks were crimson.  Castiel gave him one of those precious gummy smiles and gestured towards the other bed in their small dorm room.  Samandriel quirked a brow but when he looked closer, he paled.

 

“I know how much you wanted it,” Castiel said bouncing on his toes.  Samandriel reached out with quivering fingers but snatched his hand away and took a few steps back.

 

“I-I can’t…” Samandriel stammered, his eyes wide and almost fearful as he looked at Castiel.  His friend frowned deep, reaching out to take Samandriel’s hands.

 

“Alfie...we are far, far away from our parents.  She can’t control you anymore...you’re 19 now and this is our first year here in San Francisco!  And our first Pride!” Castiel smiled and led Samandriel to sit down on Castiel’s bed.  The colorful pile of fabric on his own bed constantly catching Samandriel’s eyes.

 

“I just, don’t think I should go Cas,” Samandriel sighed, pulling his hands away to wring together in his lap.  Castiel stared at him for a moment before grabbing up his hands again.

 

“I do...you were so excited for today and got so...dreamy when you saw this in the shop.  I think you should put it on, forget about your mother and just have fun!” Castiel said.  Samandriel swallowed hard, his eyes gliding back to stare at the bright rainbow tulle skirt that he knew was among the other things on his bed.  

 

“C’mon...at least try it on for me?” Castiel mock pouted.  It worked though, he let out an excited giggle as he tore off Castiel’s bed to look at the outfit closer.

 

If his mother actually saw any of this, she’d have a stroke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Samandriel was trying to hide behind Castiel but there was no use, his outfit was way too colorful and attracting a lot of attention.  Most of it was good...well, all of it was good.  He just wasn’t used to it like Castiel was, his friend was a notorious flirt.  Samandriel ran his fingers down over the rainbow skirt and took in a deep breath.  The parade was going to start soon and Castiel wanted to get somewhere close.

 

“You look so cute Alfie!” their mutual friend Hannah exclaimed hurrying over to them.  Hannah was dressed modestly but had a rainbow drawn on her cheek and someone (he assumed it was Gabriel) had died her hair random bright colors.  Alfie did a shy little turn, grinning when she all but squeaked at his giant butterfly wings.  They were bright and beautiful, matching the same colors of his skirt that flared out to the tips of his fingers.  He was tanned just like Castiel so the skirt, elbow length gloves and knee high socks looked even brighter against his skin.  Castiel had tried to get him to wear his other pair of maryjanes but Samandriel opted to wear his black chucks instead.

 

“Thank you Hannah...you don’t think it’s too much?” He asked nervously.  Hannah shook her head and cupped the sides of his face.  He blushed a little, Castiel had been insistent on doing his makeup, it had surprised him how good it looked but he was so not used to it.

 

“You look perfect.  C’mon, I found a really good place to watch the parade!” she said pulling on his hand.  Castiel was close behind them and somehow in the process of swimming through people Samandriel lost his grip on Hannah’s hand.

 

“Hannah!  Cas!” Samandriel called out.  He frowned a little, trying to not panic when his friends didn’t hear him.  He took a step and yelped when his foot slipped off the curb.  He was about an inch away from the pavement when strong arms wrapped around his waist, yanking him back up.

 

“Whoa there little butterfly,” a deep voice chuckled in his ear.  Samandriel gasped, turning his head to catch sight of the man who caught him.  He was huge...tall, muscular and thick.  There was a slight scruff on his cheeks and chin and Samandriel remembered that Castiel had referred to men like this as “Bears”.  

 

And those eyes, so blue and crystal clear.  They were beautiful and even more so when he smiled, the corners crinkling a bit.

 

“Oh…” he swallowed hard as the man helped right himself, his large warm hands still on his waist.

 

“You alright there?” he chuckled, his hand raising up to cup the side of his face.  Samandriel couldn’t find his voice, all he could do was stare.  The man was gorgeous, probably the sexiest person he had ever seen besides Castiel.  He took a step back and tried so hard to stop the giggle leaving his lips but he just couldn’t.  

 

The man looked confused for a second before glancing down at his own attire, his chuckle turning into a loud guffaw, “Oh yeah...my stupid friend dared me to wear this,” he said with a shrug.  It was a pastel yellow and  pink tank top that had the words “Hug Me Brotha” hastily written on it with probably a sharpie marker.  It looked really good on him and with that shy smile...God this man was perfection to Samandriel.

 

“I’m Benny, what’s your name little butterfly?” Benny asked holding out his hand.  Samandriel swallowed hard and slid his hand into Benny’s, biting his lip with when the older man squeezed it.

 

“Samandriel...everyone calls me Alfie though,” he answered, his cheeks burning at the huge smile on Benny’s face.

 

“Well then Alfie, what’s a beautiful butterfly like yourself doin for the parade?” Benny asked.  

 

“Um...watching?” Samandriel laughed and Benny shook his head.

 

“Nah, someone as pretty as you deserves to be in the parade.  And I...am in need of a passenger.  What do ya say, wanna ride with me?” Benny asked pointing to the very huge chopper behind him.  Samandriel swallowed hard and before he could answer Castiel was calling for him.

 

“Alfie!  There you are!  And wow...who are you?” Castiel asked.  Samandriel shied away a little, there was no way he could even attempt to outshine Castiel.

 

“Name’s Benny and I was just offering your friend here a place in the parade...you know...my friend Dean’s looking for a passenger too,” Benny drawled.  Samandriel’s eyes widened.  Benny still wanted him?  Even though Castiel was still standing next to him?

 

“Wait...you don’t mean Dean Winchester do you?” Castiel asked with that gummy smile of his.  Benny barked out a laugh, waving his arm behind him to get someone else’s attention.

 

“The one and only, you know him?”

 

“Uh yeah!  He goes to our school and between his car and motorcycle, it’s hard not to know who he is,” Castiel grinned.  Another boy, a year or two older than him and Castiel, trotted over.  He had nothing but tight dark jeans and boots on, his chest painted up with a few rainbows.

 

“Hey man...oh hello there…” Dean grinned, his bright green eyes flashed between them.  Samandriel blushed again but tried to not shy away this time.

 

“You wanna take the little bee on the ride?” Benny asked.  Dean nudged his friend with a smirk and held his hand out for Castiel to take.  

 

“What do you say cher?  Wanna ride with me?” Benny asked him again and Samandriel was already nodding eagerly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the day first started, Benny had no idea that by the time the parade came around, he’d have a pretty little thing wrapped around him as they powered down the road.  And damn he was pretty, beautiful even.  Samandriel wasn’t aware that Benny had seen him a mile away, who couldn’t with that skirt of his and if Benny hadn’t been watching him, he would have fell off the sidewalk.  Benny was proud of his quick reflexes and was thrilled when the kid looked at him the way he did.  Eyes wide, lips parted in a little gasp...all that appreciation and want shining in those blue eyes.  

 

And sadly, he owed Dean for actually talking him into even going.  Well, more so like he lost that stupid bet.  Dean had it all planned, from the parade to the tank top and now Benny would actually have to thank him.  When the arms around his middle tightened he had to grin, yeah it wasn’t a hardship at all.  

 

Next to them Dean was on his own bike, Castiel a little less clingy as he whooped and hollered, his mouth parted in a loud laugh.  Castiel was adorable and had a mean body but he was more drawn to Samandriel...what could he say?  He liked em shy.

 

The parade was starting to wind down, their stopping point coming up as the people in front of them began to dwindle off.  There was a party he and Dean were going to and he really hoped Samandriel would come.  They parked the bikes against the sidewalk and Dean was already talking softly to Castiel both of them smiling wide and laughing.

 

“That...wow that was so much fun,” Samandriel laughed, his chin digging into Benny’s shoulder a bit.  He chuckled and turned his head  a bit to catch excited eyes staring at him.

 

“Well...if you want, you can come with us to a paint party…” Benny asked.  Samandriel’s mouth dropped open as he looked over at Castiel.  The other boy gave him a thumbs up and he could hear Samandriel swallow hard behind him.

 

“Wh-What’s a paint party?” he asked.  Benny chuckled again before revving his bike.  

 

“Oh you’ll see cher...you’ll see,” he grinned, carefully backing the bike up.  Dean followed him and soon they were driving down the street towards their friend Charlie’s house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Cas...should we really be here?  We’re underage!” Samandriel gasped looking around at all the people drinking.  There was paint everywhere and past the living room towards the kitchen another room was pitch dark except he could see something glowing.  Benny and Dean were walking ahead of them, calling out to several people as they passed.

 

“Yeah and?  It’s college Alfie!  You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to,” Castiel laughed softly wrapping his arm around his waist.  He swallowed hard as they followed the older men into the kitchen where there was even more paint.  A red headed girl was in charge of it and she was singing loudly with the radio.

 

“My boys are here!” she cried hugging both Dean and Benny, her paint smeared hands leaving trails on their shoulders when she let go.  Samandriel felt a flare of jealousy swim up his chest and he quickly shoved it back down.  He had absolutely no right to even think that...he barely knew Benny.  It just...wasn’t his fault that he was already addicted to the way the man smelled...how safe he felt with Benny’s hand squeezing his wrist or that when the man barely even talked it electrified his veins.

 

“Charlie, meet our dates that we accosted to also be our riding buddies, Castiel and Samandriel,” Dean said gesturing to each of them.

 

“Oh my God!  Your outfits are fucking adorable!  I hope someone got pictures...especially of Benny...that tanktop is awesome,” she laughed giving Dean a high five.  Benny rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

 

“I lost a bet,” he explained simply, holding out his shirt a bit.

 

“You look amazing in it though,” Samandriel smiled shyly, feeling like he scored a point or two when Benny blushed.  

 

“So...we ready to paint or what?” Charlie asked holding up the little cans and paint brushes.  It was then Samandriel realized it was neon pain that not only glowed with a black light but probably  in the dark too.

 

“Hell yeah! C’mon,” Dean laughed grabbing up a can of yellow while Castiel grabbed a green one.  His friend merely gave him a wink as they disappeared into the next room.  He looked up at Benny and bit his lip when he was handed a pink one.

 

“If you don’t wanna do this cher, you don’t have too,” Benny said with a warm smile.  Samandriel took in a slow breath and held it for a second, his hand reaching out to accept the can.  Benny nodded towards Charlie and gently guided Samandriel into the dark room.  There were so many dancing bodies and paint flinging everywhere.  He would have never found Castiel if it hadn’t been for the yellow in his outfit.  He was...very occupied with Dean at the moment, their cans of paint nearly forgotten on the floor next to their feet.  

 

Benny was shaking his head fondly and lead him over to a less crowded corner and dipped the brush in the paint, “You want anything in particular?” he asked.  Samandriel shrugged, dipping into his own can to start drawing a flower on Benny’s arm.  

 

20 minutes, two empty cans of paint and tons of giggling later, Samandriel was holding his stomach when Benny faked being horrified that he’d actually drawn a phallus shaped image on his left pectoral.  Samandriel had a collection of flowers, hearts, swirls and many others all over his skin.  Some of the paint even landed on his skirt but Samandriel couldn’t even care, he was having so much fun.  

 

“I’ll be back!” Benny called out over the music and Samandriel nodded, nervously swaying to the music.  Castiel and Dean had disappeared a while ago so he didn’t know anyone else in the room.  He wasn’t as outgoing as Castiel, he couldn’t just go up to random people and strike up conversation.  It was hard enough trying to talk to Benny.

 

Before he could dwell on it too much, Benny was back with another can, this time neon blue.  Samandriel grinned but Benny pulled it out of his reach.

 

“Me first cher,” he laughed, dipping his thumb into it.  Samandriel stayed still as he painted along his brow bone on both sides, their faces only inches apart.  “You have such pretty eyes Alfie,” Benny said loud enough just for him to hear.  Samandriel swallowed hard and returned the gesture, painting around his eyes, his clean hand raising up to trace the curve of Benny’s plump lips.

 

“So do you…” he said, knowing that his voice couldn't be heard but the look on Benny’s face told him he understood what he said.  Benny hesitated for a brief second before closing the distance between them, his paint covered hands cupping the sides of his neck to keep him close as he all but devoured Samandriel’s mouth.  And all Samandriel could do was melt into it with a moan, his entire body sagging forward with the need for more.

 

“Mmm, can I keep you little butterfly?” Benny moaned against his lips and Samandriel found himself nodding before he could even stop himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Samandriel raised his face to the sky and took in a slow steadying breath as his fiance strapped on the huge gossamer wings to his back.  They were absolutely beautiful, blotches of color shined in the sun, almost like paint splatters.  The material was so soft it fluttered around him like water.  They were his own design and Benny had helped him build the frame for them.

 

“How they feel sweetheart?” Benny drawled into his ear and Samandriel wiggled around a bit.

 

“Feel awesome...how they look?’ Samandriel smirked spinning around slowly.  He could hear several ooohs and aaah but he didn’t care for them, all he paid attention to was the reverent look Benny was giving him.  There was want there as well, enough so to ignite a little fire in Samandriel’s belly but he shook that off.  They’d have time to play with the wings later.

 

“I can’t believe Castiel and Dean aren’t going to be apart of the ride this year,” Samandriel pouted as Benny slipped on the very faded and almost threadbare tank top that still had paint smears on it from nearly 5 years ago.

 

“Yeah well...when you got a cranky one year old,” Benny grinned with a shrug.  Samandriel only smiled, smoothing his hands up Benny’s arms to press their bodies flush together.  He had to be careful though….their outfits couldn’t exactly conceal their erections but Samandriel always wanted to be close to his fiance.  To feel his warm body against his own.  Benny grinned down at him, his large hands sweeping around his waist to squeeze at his ass.

 

“Can’t wait to start a family with you bear,” Samandriel sighed happily, the grin nearly breaking his face when Benny swung him around.  Thankfully the wings stayed put and didn’t get caught on Benny’s chopper.

 

“I can’t either my little butterfly, c’mon, let’s show these babies off!” Benny grinned kissing him, only allowing it to go deeper than a mere press of lips for a few minutes.  When he pulled away Samandriel chased after him, yanking on his hair to get another kiss.

 

“Mmm, I like you feisty,” Benny chuckled slapping his ass a bit.

 

“Wait until tonight,” Samandriel grinned moving out of his arms to stand next to the bike.

 

“Can’t fucking wait,” Benny smirked.


End file.
